The Thunder Gods
by Celeste Lunistaria
Summary: Lucy has an amazing talent and Natsu's band is the first of many to find out. They convince her to join the talent Agency FairyTail with the intention of joining the band. However, it turns out she'll be working with a different band and she isn't welcome, at first. Will they succeed on the worldwide stage of fame or crumble under the challenges.


Greetings anonymous internet people! Well I've gone and written to avoid homework yet again! Thankfully I have left myself with a little time to complete the necessities this time around. If you happen to be reading my Naruto fic, I will be updating it soon, probably, but this popped into my head so I needed to dispense it to paper before I went crazy.

HEADS UP I went ahead and utilized music in this one, which is a horrible idea because I have very little knowledge of the subject. I did provide internet addresses to the youtube postings of the songs (not mine) and yes they are Nightcore. If you are not familiar with this it is basically a faster, more high pitched and sometimes techno version of an existing song. I've opted to use these versions because I think they fit better with anime characters and I like them so if you don't feel the same, feel free to listen to whatever version you like.

And of course I own nothing, no anime/manga rights, no music, no nightcore versions of songs, nothing. Heck I'm sure I accidentally stole plot points from various things, so yeah. But I'm also earning nothing so we can call it good, right?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Next from FairyTail we have The Band Natsu!" The music festival announcer all but screamed into the mic as the crowd erupted in applause and screaming. From backstage Lucy heard the commotion, she too had heard this up and coming band's music and was stoked to hear them perform and thrilled to get to watch them from just offstage. She watched as the lights of the stage illuminated revealing the members. The lead singer was Natsu a tanned muscular boy just slightly taller than herself. He had vibrant pink hair which was spiked and wore his signature outfit, white Arabian pants, a black vest that hung open revealing mouthwatering abs and a white scarf that looked like scales. He stood at the front facing the mic with his eyes closed holding his electric guitar. Suddenly he burst into the opening words of a new song: watch?v=jvNixGyZBjw

Cut my life into pieces,

This is my last resort

Then suddenly all three members of the band burst forth with the music. Natsu with some tricky moves on his electric. Gray the bassist brought depth and power to the music. He was extremely pale and his hair was a blackish blue color, he had come on wearing a tee-shirt and shorts but had removed his shirt revealing a killer set of abs. Lucy hoped she'd eventually have a guy that looked that fine.

suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding

This is my last resort,

Lucy then moved her attention to the female drummer. Erza otherwise known as the great Titania. Few female drummers were as popular as her but she was renowned even though the band was just starting to be well known. She had vibrant cherry red hair and was an absolute ten in all other factors of attractiveness. Today she wore another unique outfit, her torso was completely covered in a metal armor but she wore a short pleated blue skirt. She also had tall boots and despite the coverage of her avant garde attire she still made it look sexy. 'Damn she could wear a burlap sack and make it look sexy!' Lucy mused as she began to lose herself in the powerful song:

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong, would it be right?

If I took my life tonight,

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

and I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin

'Til it was too late and I was empty within

Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin

Downward spiral, where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself and no love for another

Searching to find a love upon a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying [x4]

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong, would it be right?

If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Can't go on, living this way, nothing's alright

At some points Gray shared the mic with Natsu to emphasize the lyrics, it was strong, hardcore music, but it was beautiful. She couldn't tell where one instrument began and another ended they all blended together in a powerful organized ruckus. When the song came to an end Lucy was snapped out of her revelry and began to cheer with the thunderous crowd.

"Thank you! We'll see ya at our next right?" Natsu threw out to the crowd as the band began to pick up and leave the stage coming towards Lucy's side. When they walked by her she couldn't resist congratulating them.

"That was awesome!" She all but squealed, all three heads of the band turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks. Are you on next?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, although that's a hard performance to follow." Lucy replied grinning anyway.

"What genre?" Gray asked. Lucy was about to answer when the announcer began to introduce her.

"Next up we have a newer artist who's been taking crowds by surprise, it's Lucy Heart-" Before the man could finish her last name that she had very specifically told him not to use, the blonde sprinted onto the stage and grabbed the mic from his hand.

"Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!" She finished clicking his mic off before handing it back to him with a deadly smile and a squeeze on his hand that screamed murder at the next word. The man sweat dropped and retreated off stage quickly. Lucy looked out to the crowd briefly, her nerves that she held offstage actually beginning to dissipate, she loved performing. She bowed quickly to the audience and walked over to the piano that stood on stage amongst the many instruments. As she walked she heard wolf whistles and worse from the pervs in the crowd, annoying, yes, unexpected, no. The eighteen year old was the definition of a blonde bombshell. Large brown eyes, perfect skin, huge boobs, and curves in all the right places. To make matters worse she was wearing a sexy blue bikini top and short brown board shorts, it was a beach concert competition and a last minute decision for her to join so she wasn't out of place, just a bit too much for the immature audience members. But she drowned out their blabber as she took her seat at the keyboard and adjusted the microphone so she could reach it without trouble. Then after a quick breath she began to play, and then to sing: watch?v=8KyXC7sWPC4

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

At first the crowd had still been rumbling quietly but it had stopped as soon as her voice began. They were completely entranced by her melodious voice and the emotion that she poured into the song.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

At this point tears began to fall from Lucy's eyes. She had written this song in the wake of her mother's death, putting all of her sadness into this music to cope. Now as she sang it came bursting forth only adding to the music, thankfully she was a pretty crier and was able to maintain the steadiness in her voice only the tiniest bit of shaky emotion showing through and it only made the song more passionate.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Then suddenly rock music began to accompany her, but she was too far lost in the music to care where it came from and continued to play and sing. The guitars and drums played as if Lucy had wrote them into her music despite the fact that they were completely unexpected. But they gave to song strength and Lucy's volume rose with the music, the audience could practically feel their hearts being torn out as Lucy's had during that crushing event of her past.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of meeee (3x)

Toward the end the other instruments ceased allowing Lucy to bring the song to a soft yet powerful, resonating and heart wrenching end. The audience stood still and silent for a moment still completely entranced by the raw emotion of the song, then the burst forth in applause and Lucy rose and bowed. Then she turned and saw where the rock had come from. Behind her was The Band Natsu all looking a bit shocked though their expressions didn't compare with Lucy's, thankfully her back was to the audience. Lucy's eyes widened, her eyes were still full of tears and she quickly wiped them away before she walked to the side of the stage as she was supposed to, The Band Natsu followed her. As the announcer came back out.

"Well, I told you she's been taking audiences by surprise, give it up for Lucy!" He yelled, remembering to nix the last name. The crowd exploded again though they had never completely stopped, some even called for an encore but the announcer began to introduce the next act.

Lucy was still stunned at what had happened and took a seat before her shaky legs gave out on her, music always had that effect, on her, every emotion it expressed ran through her like a conduit and the added effect that the unexpected accompaniment was almost too much to handle. She had plopped down on a bench and took a big breath of air to calm the adrenaline racing through her veins. Beside her the members of The Band Natsu also took a seat and a breath, the expressions on their faces said they felt the same as her.

"Sorry" Gray said. Lucy was snapped back to the real world.

"For what?" She asked incredulously.

"For jumping in on your performance." Erza replied for him.

"We just kinda felt moved to and so we did." Natsu added, all of them looked to be a little dazed still.

"Don't say sorry, that was amazing!" Lucy jumped up facing them. "That song was always missing something that I couldn't give to it, but how did you know what to play? That was literally how I would've written it if I had a band to play it with!" The Band Natsu's heads snapped up all at once, finally breaking the spell of the music.

"We don't know, it just happened." They said in surprised unison. Lucy's jaw almost hit the floor in amazement, these guys were amazing if they could just start playing without any preparations and match a stranger's song perfectly.

"Wait, did you say you wrote that?" Natsu almost screamed in surprise, earning him an icy glare from a tech person, someone was performing at that moment. Lucy had regained the function of her mandible and was now lost in thought, pondering what it would take to get on these musician's level.

"Hmm, oh, yeah." She answered flippantly still considering the work she would have to do to make it pro. The Band Natsu was about to burst forth in amazement and questions when another techie called out:

"All performers to the stage for awards!" The four musicians were whisked onto the stage with the rest of the people who had participated in the music festival/competition. Lucy ended up standing beside The Band Natsu as the announcer began giving out the judges verdict. He called out band after band, each receiving applause and trying to look happy as they realized they weren't winning the 50,000 jewel prize. Finally he got to the top three:

"In third place with a 10,000 jewel prize we have Dead Snake!" He shouted with enthusiasm. that left just The Band Natsu and herself, the blonde realized with surprise. She would be lying if she said she hadn't entered the competition for the money, she needed to pay her rent, but she had become so wrapped up in the music she had actually forgotten. "In second place with a 25,000 jewel prize is The Band Natsu!" The crowd cheered and Lucy brought her hands up to cover her gaping mouth as she realized she won. "That leaves Miss Lucy here with a little boost from The Band Natsu in first place with 50,000 jewels! Congratulations!" he yelled, throwing his arm around her shoulders for the cameras as she received an over sized check to show the audience. She smiled brilliantly prompting another wave of cheers from the audience. Then realizing it was only fair, she separated herself from the now too-close-for-comfort announcer and held one end of the check out to The Band Natsu. At first they shook their heads saying she had earned it but after a few pouts she got them to hold up the side she felt they deserved. The next hour was a blur but she remembered to thank the audience, crew and of course The Band Natsu. Eventually she and the band wound up in a booth at a bar near her apartment due to the relentless begging of the band. She smiled to herself 'I wouldn't have thought I'd be getting drinks and dinner with a band I had been fangirling over earlier' Lucy snickered at the thought.

"What are you giggling about" Gray asked. Lucy found that his shirtless habit wasn't just for the stage, the man was a borderline nudist and needed to be constantly reminded of his state of undress to ensure he didn't get ticked for public indecency. Lucy found it amazing that he could be clothed one moment than nude the next without any warning, it was almost a talent how fast he could disrobe.

"I just never thought this would happen." The blonde answered with a smile that made turned heads blush.

"What winning?" Natsu asked briefly as he came up for air between bites, no gulps, of food and beer. Lucy had no idea how he kept those abs if he ate like this, she had a fast metabolism, but he ate as if he'd been near death from starvation.

"Well, that too, but just meeting you guys, performing with you, and now having dinner. It's like a dream come true!" She nearly squealed, pinching herself to emphasize the point.

"We're not that famous, yet" Gray added calmly. He ate and drank as much as Natsu but managed not to fling it everywhere.

"You are to me though, I've heard your music and followed your band website for a while." Lucy argued. 'Granted I didn't have much else to do but they don't need to know that' she thought. "Your music has really inspired me!" She added.

"More like the other way around," Erza said. She sat beside Lucy eating strawberry shortcake delicately, it was obviously her favorite as the read head savored every forkful.

"Yeah you're like a siren, you bewitched us." Gray said, half joking, half in real astonishment. Lucy blushed at the praise.

"You said you wrote that song?" Natsu said questioningly now finished with his food but continuing to drink heartily.

"Ye-yeah," Lucy answered her voice stuttering at the topic, but she continued sadly "I wrote it after my mother died."

"Woah, sorry Luce don't be sad!" Natsu replied quickly waving his hand and asking the waitress for a round of shots. 'When did I get a nickname?' Lucy thought.

"Oh don't be sorry, that's why I wrote the song, I just stored all my emotions into it rather than dwelling in them" she replied as the shots arrived.

"Yeah, we could feel them, that song was intense, and your voice is, what's the word" Gray added coolly.

"Ethereal" Erza suggested.

"Yeah," all three band members agreed. Lucy blushed again.

"Well, here's to Siren Lucy with the ethereal voice." Natsu all but shouted. Lucy blushed again but drank the liquid with everyone else. It warmed her throat as it went down. she could take hard liquor like a pro but she didn't really like the feeling it gave her, she hated being out of control, so she didn't drink often. However, she felt she needed something to quell her excitement tonight.

"So Lucy, you have obvious talent, what agency are you with?" Erza asked casually beginning her second slice of shortcake.

"I don't have an agency." Lucy answered as she took a sip of the large strawberry milkshake she was working on. The three band members nearly spit their food and drink out in surprise, but settled for choking lightly instead.

"Say what?" Gray asked incredulously between coughs. Lucy quirked an eyebrow, 'is it really that odd to not have an agent?' she thought.

"I'm not with any agency" She repeated, "I only started singing publicly when I moved out a few months ago, and though I've practiced music for years and love it deeply, I only performed for money since I started out bankrupt."

"Seriously?" Erza asked loudly.

"I know it's shameful but I really didn't have any other choice. Besides, I do like performing and sharing my music" Lucy added her eyes drifting down into her lap, she hoped they didn't think she was a profit only artist.

"No, I mean, you seriously don't have an agency yet, with a voice and stage presence like yours I would think you'd be gobbled up with offers." Erza said with surprise.

"Oh, well I've had offers, but there's really only one agency I want to be with." Lucy answered quietly.

"Really, which one?" Gray asked.

"FairyTail." Lucy said barely audibly.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, we'll take you there tomorrow!" Natsu shouted eagerly.

"Well I only just met you guys and I didn't want you to think I was using you to get into FairyTail, you're all super nice I'm just happy to have met you besides I'm still just an amateur I wouldn't possibly get accepted right now…" Lucy babbled in embarrassment.

"Nonsense," Erza said powerfully cutting Lucy's tirade off "we'd be happy to have you in our agency and in our band, if you'd join us. You are no amateur, your talent speaks for that and FairyTail will be thrilled to have you. We'll go there tomorrow." Lucy sat stunned a moment, then burst into tears of joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed hugging Erza tightly and even leaning over to hug both the boys together. They all laughed and continued to talk about music, favorites, the beach, everything. They also continued to drink till the girls got a bit tipsy and the boys got totally wasted. Eventually the bartender said they were shutting down for the night so they left the bar and Erza phoned the cab company.

"They're gonna be awhile" Erza slurred slightly. Natsu and Gray were fighting with each other in the background.

"Manwhore!"

"Fag!"

"Do they always fight?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Yeah but their frenemies." Erza replied before she shouted over her shoulder at the drunken young men "Cut it the hell out before I cut both of yours off!" The boys stopped immediately and hugged each other.

"Wer al gooooood." Natsu said fear laced in his voice.

"Yeh, jus hangn wif ma bud Natsuuuu." Gray added equally fearful. Lucy's eyes widened. They waited a while and the cab didn't show.

"Well you could just stay at my place." Lucy offered. "It's small but we could make it work." They were all tired so they consented quickly and walked (the boys stumbled) the three blocks to her apartment. Lucy let them all in and had barely any time to flatten the futon for the boys before they collapsed onto it and passed out. Lucy giggled at their antics and then she and Erza managed to wash their faces, brush their teeth and change (Lucy lent Erza pjs) before they crawled into Lucy's bed together and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
